


Alive

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Series: Living Undead [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Begging, Blood, Crying, Dark!Tony, Death Threats, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Sadism, Vampire AU, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Everyone was afraid of Stark Manor, until Peter started to have pleasant dreams about the place. It was like it was calling out to him in his sleep.





	Alive

Everyone was afraid of Stark manor. Even Peter who dreamed of the castle like structure every night. It was terrifying, so he didn’t understand why he had such pleasant dreams about the place. He often found himself staring longingly at the structure whenever he walked by.

Overtime, the dreams grew more intense. It started to feel like he was really there inside Stark manor. Despite the fact that everyone knew the Starks were all dead, he often dreamed that there was a man there waiting for him. A few weeks after the dreams started, Peter gave into them.

He woke after one of those vivid dreams. Unconsciously, he dressed himself and put on his shoes. He felt almost as if he were still dreaming. Real life felt far away.

He left his house and walked down the street until he reached the manor gates. They swung open easily at his touch as if they were welcoming him. Peter walked down the path that winded through a dying garden and up to the front door.

The wooden steps creaked under his feet. Just like in his dreams, the front door slid open as he reached it. His heart pounded.

The inside of the manor was dusty. Cobwebs littered every corner. It looked as if no one had lived there in a decade which was exactly how long it had been since the accident. It wasn’t a surprise to find the place in such a state.

“Hello?” Peter called out. It was silly, but somehow he expected to find the man from his dreams.

There was the creak of wood upstairs. Peter followed the sound. If it weren’t for the sleepy haze over his mind, he might have turned back then, but the young man wasn’t fully convinced he was awake. He wanted to know what happened next. This was the part of the dream where he always woke up: just after climbing the stairs and seeing the shadow of a figure standing at the window. This time though, he did not wake up.

“Peter,” said the man at the window. With the light in front of him, he was nothing more than a shadow.

Peter was drawn closer, scared and uncertain. He reached a hand out feeling certain that no man could possibly be standing in front of him. But his hand touched soft fabric and felt the man’s shoulder.

“Mr. Stark?” he asked.

The man turned around. Peter drew back, breath escaping him. He hadn’t expected anyone so beautiful and this man was perfect. He had a square masculine face and the most expressive eyes of anyone Peter had ever seen. His eyes spoke simultaneously of the pain of loneliness and the relief of seeing Peter standing there. He smiled softly.

“I was starting to think you would be able to resist me.”

Peter wasn’t sure what the man meant, but he had so many questions already. “Are you Tony Stark? We all thought you were dead…”

“Do I look dead to you?”

Peter thought he looked a bit pale, but the could have been the moonlight. “No, sir. What about… what your family? How have you been living here this whole time? No one has come in or out in years.”

“You so sure about that? You been watching me, kid?” He took a step in Peter’s direction and Peter took a step back.

“No, sir,” he blushed. “I just…”

“It’s okay if you have, sweetheart. I’ve been watching you.” He hand reached out and his knuckles brushed Peter cheek.

He was surprised by how cold Tony’s hands were and couldn’t help but flinch away from the touch.

“Sorry,” Tony said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve eaten.”

“Are you sick? We should take you to a doctor.”

Tony laughed. “Are you always this caring?” He came closer until they were nearly on top of each other. Tony’s arm wrapped around Peter’s waist.

Peter felt like he should leave. He should push himself away from Tony. He should run, but as he looked into the man’s eyes all he wanted was to be still.

“Such a kind and pure heart,” Tony said. He tucked Peter’s hair back behind his ear. “A mind undamaged and tainted. No one has ever hurt you before have they?”

Tony leaned in close and Peter got the impression that he was smelling his neck.

“My parents died when I was young,” Peter said, though he wasn’t sure why he felt so comfortable saying something like that to a complete stranger.

“You are kind because you’ve known pain,” Tony said thoughtfully.

“Mr. Stark, why am I here?” Peter asked. Tony wasn’t doing anything wrong, yet being so close, the way he touched him, it felt so sensual.

“Because I called out to your blood and it obeyed. Blood cannot resist me anymore than I can resist it.” He licked the side of Peter’s neck.

Peter shivered and gasped. “Mr. Stark!”

“I’ve not alive, Peter,” he said.

Peter looked over Tony’s shoulder at the moonlit window. He wasn’t sure what the man meant, but he could feel that something sinister was going on. Here he was at a strange house in the middle of the night, caught in a stranger’s arms.

“Let me go,” he said gently. He wanted to fight harder but the haze in his mind left him feeling drowsy.

“No, sweetheart, it’s too late for that now,” Tony said. He lifted his head from Peter’s shoulder. His skin seemed thinner and the veins showed through the barrier, seeming more narrow than they should be. His eyes were growing darker until the irises turned black and the whites were broken up by red lines.

The fog in his mind lifted. Peter pushed at Tony’s chest, but he couldn’t get away. Pushing his feet against the floor for leverage didn’t help. He struggled and squirmed, but the man’s arms were like steel.

“Look at you. Caught like a rabbit in a trap.” Tony watched him struggle. “Will you cry for me, sweetheart? Let me see you cry.”

Despite the desperate tears forming in his eyes, he fought harder, hoping to escape before the tears fell. He wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction. “Let me go. Let go of me!” he shrieked.

Tony pulled him in closer so that they were chest to chest and Tony’s lips brushed his ear. “I’m going to hurt you, Peter. And then, I’m going to kill you.”

Peter sobbed. “Mr. Stark,” he gasped, breath hitching as he cried.

Tony looked at his face. “Delightful,” he whispered. “So beautiful.”

Peter knew be must have looked a mess, sniffling and shaking with tears running down his cheeks. “Please, Mr. Stark. Don’t hurt me, please. Don’t kill me. Please let me go,” Peter pleaded and sobbed. “Please, please.”

Tony watched him beg and cry. Then one hand moved from his back to cup the back of his head. The other went down to grip his ass.

Tony pulled their hips together and Peter felt his erection against his hip. He trembled in Tony’s arms. He had never been so scared in his life. Tony's lips brushed his neck, tickling his skin. The man growled, a bone chilling and inhuman sound.

Peter cried out as in pain as Tony bit into his shoulder. He screamed, crying harder now, but Tony didn’t release his bite. His teeth tore skin. Peter felt blood running down. He felt Tony sucking, tongue licking and pressing against his skin as if to coax more blood out.

“Please, stop,” he whispered weakly. His head was spinning from the sudden blood loss. Still, he couldn’t get away. “Mr. Stark, please.”

Tony held him tight. He moaned, grinding their hips together as he drank the blood from his neck.

The haze was coming back now, dousing the pain and quieting his fear. He didn’t fight anymore, but laid limply against Tony’s chest. It almost felt good to be in his arms.

When Tony finally stopped, Peter looked up at him, weak and unable to move. The man’s lips and chin were red with blood. Peter’s blood. Dizzy, he fainted in the monster’s arms.

Tony clutched the young man in his arms. This one he would keep. He wanted to play with him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
